


so you messed with the fox

by valarus (aerinmelkor)



Series: harry potter a/b/o [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Reader (Harry Potter), Anxious Harry, Anxious Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, F/M, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Insecure Harry, Insecure Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Strong Female Characters, The Golden Trio, alpha reader, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinmelkor/pseuds/valarus
Summary: [an abo where harry is not the alpha because i wanted to]"Alphas should not be flaunting their pheromones like that Malfoy," she snarled at him, holding him against the wall. "Or did Daddy not tell you that?"Malfoy paled at the sight of her piercing eyes staring straight into his as she held him by the collar. Y/N had always ignored Malfoy's antics to some degree, but enough was enough. For all the times he tried to get her to show what made her an Alpha, this one was successful. But he wasn't going to like what happened as a result of his success.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader
Series: harry potter a/b/o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	so you messed with the fox

**Author's Note:**

> so i also noticed that there aren't any a/b/os where harry is not the alpha so i was like why not. i would also like to note that there are plenty of rare or uncommon a/b/os and i plan to explore them all. which means expect an omega draco malfoy a/b/o in the distant future.
> 
> abbreviations besides Y/N:  
> L/N - last name

Starting in the third year, students at Hogwarts would begin to regularly visit Madam Pomfrey. Many students would start presenting as Alpha, Beta, or Omega by their fourth years. This meant that they had to constantly visit the Hospital Wing to get supplies to help them handle their second gender. Each second gender came in three ranks: gold, silver, and bronze. This color was reflected by the Greek letter on the person's wrist labeling their status as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

For Alphas, they'd present with a lowercase Greek letter 'a,' their color, and large, sharp fangs. The fangs were not disproportionately large, but they were much wider than those of an omega. Betas didn't get fangs. The color ranking placed the Golden Alphas as the strongest and the Bronze Alphas as the weakest. However, the ranking reversed itself for Omegas. Bronze Omegas were the most prized whereas Golden Omegas were least preferred. This was due to the fact that Golden Omegas tended to act like Betas.

When it came to the Beta ranks, silver was the best. If you had a gold beta symbol, you leaned towards the alphas and could occasionally get ruts. On the flip side, have bronze and you were more like an omega, though without heats.

Part of the whole obsession many families had with blood purity like the Malfoys was due to the Alpha gene being recessive. They didn't know this though, chalking it up to tradition. But the Alphas and Omegas typically came from families that had a few pureblooded relatives in the tree. That was why muggleborn witches and wizards typically presented as Betas.

* * *

Some Alphas were obvious from the get-go. That was the case with Y/N. Her fangs developed early on, a consequence many chalked up to her heritage. Her family line was full of Alphas and that gene seemed quite strong in the family. Some whispered that her family was directly related to the first Golden Alpha family. Y/N paid no heed to the whispers.

There were others, of course, like Malfoy who wished to test her. They wanted to know why she was a clear Alpha while they were stuck wondering what they would present as. Malfoy, in particular, constantly wanted to see her Alpha side appear.

Many suspected that Harry was an Alpha himself due to his status as the "Chosen One." However, everyone expected Harry to either be a Beta or an Alpha in general. There was no question in their minds that the Boy Who Lived could not be an Omega. It simply made no sense at all. Voldemort was an Alpha, so by default Harry should be an Alpha too. It made no sense for an Alpha and an Omega to fight over the fate of the Wizarding World.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey sat the third-year Gryffindors down to discuss the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic with them. She did it house by house. After years of experience breaching the subject, Madam Pomfrey knew that was the best way to go about the topic. If two houses were spoken to at the same time, often there would be more trouble. Especially if those two houses were Gryffindor and Slytherin. She could still remember that time when wands were pulled over one student insinuating another student to be a weak Alpha.

"You're third-years now so it's time you learned about your second gender," Madam Pomfrey began before explaining the different genders to the students.

Of course, Hermione Granger was the one to answer almost all the questions. The girl truly had an insatiable appetite for learning, something that never ceased to astound Madam Pomfrey.

"There's something you missed," Y/N suddenly spoke up. Everyone's heads swiveled to look at her as she sat there looking straight at Madam Pomfrey.

"What did I miss, dear?"

"Golden Alphas can resist the heat of an Omega. Not all of them. But it is possible to function normally despite coming in contact with an Omega in heat."

Madam Pomfrey blinked in surprise at Y/N. She had never heard this bit of information so she got the idea that it was probably an age-old secret that the L/N family knew. Y/N's family had many Golden Alphas which would explain their knowledge in the area. Not only that, it was the L/N family that trained all the Golden Alphas who presented at Hogwarts.

"Thank you for sharing that. I will be sure to pass that information along to other students," Madam Pomfrey replied with a smile. It was better to trust the girl on what she said than to argue. The L/Ns knew the most about Golden Alphas and there was no reason to suspect that it was false information.

"Among you all," Madam Pomfrey continued, "There are some Alphas and Betas who already presented. For example, Miss L/N has already presented as a Golden Alpha. Many of you will start to present later though. When you feel the symptoms I listed as signs of presenting, come visit me. However, you are still to come to the appointments with me to check in on you. I will try to have you present during our appointment, but if it does not work, do watch out for the symptoms."

Madam Pomfrey also told the students about the rooms scattered throughout Hogwarts for handling heats and ruts. Along with safe rooms for Omegas and other rooms within the castle for the use of non-Beta students.

* * *

One morning in his fourth year, Harry started to feel nauseous as he walked to class with Y/N, Hermione, and Ron. A fever, headaches, dizziness, and lethargy quickly followed. He realized that these were symptoms of presenting as he collapsed on the ground. Y/N was the first to notice Harry's strange behavior as they walked. When he collapsed, she picked him up and dashed off to the Hospital Wing with him in her arms.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry's presenting," Y/N said as she rushed into the Hospital Wing with him in her arms. "I'll leave him here with you and head back to Charms." 

Y/N deposited Harry on the bed as Madam Pomfrey wrote her a note for Filius to explain why Y/N arrived late to class. Once Madam Pomfrey gave Y/N the note, she dashed back to class. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick was not angry about her late arrival which meant she didn't have to attend detention.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Harry felt like crap. As he lay in a bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder why presenting was such a pain in the neck. He lay there for what felt like hours until the symptoms subsided.

"Harry, dear, you're an Omega," Madam Pomfrey said to him.

His blood ran cold as he sat there frozen in his bed, his face paling. _Omega_ , of all things, _omega_. He didn't want to know what people would say to him now that it was confirmed. The Greek symbol on his arm like a brand sealing him in his fate. Worst of all, _bronze_. The most prized color and the rarest of the three. Not even silver, but _bronze_. To quote his friend Ron, BLOODY HELL! He felt sick to his stomach. 

"No. No way. No, it can't be. Isn't this a mistake?" Harry was panicking, turning hysterical as he stared at Madam Pomfrey.

What would people say now that he was an Omega? He wasn't an Alpha, but an Omega. The Chosen One was an _Omega_. What would they say? Was he even the right person? Panic flooded through Harry as he sat there grappling with his second gender. What if they didn't want him anymore? Would he be sent back to the Dursleys? Would he be cast out from the wizarding society?

Fear flooded through him and coursed through his veins. That was when his pheromones began to release and Madam Pomfrey made the decision to sedate him. She moved fast, using a Calming draught and then one for sleep. The smell that Harry let out quickly subsided and he physically relaxed on the bed.

Unfortunately, in a bed near Harry lay Draco Malfoy who had a smirk on his face. Draco had presented as a Silver Alpha, which was what his father was. And now he had an interesting bit of news to send back to his father. _My father is going to be shocked when he hears that Saint Potter is an Omega_ , Draco thought smugly. Then he thought a bit more about Harry being an Omega. _Wait_ , Malfoy thought, _does this mean that the Dark Lord is his fated mate?_

* * *

Thankfully, Malfoy's second thought was absolutely and utterly wrong.

This was quickly disproven mid-year when the presented students had to take a whiff of Amortentia with Azrael watching them. Azrael was supervising them to ensure that no one attempted to steal any of the powerful love potion. The potion had been modified so that the smaller would be able to identify the scents that related to their partner. This differed from the traditional potion which allowed the smeller to distinguish the things that they held great affection for.

Harry smelled **_hot chocolate, peppermint tea, the ocean, fresh pastries, and pomegranate seeds_**. He recognized the smell as something he associated with Y/N which is why he found it odd that he smelled that in the potion. Was the potion supposed to smell like that?

He decided that if it was Y/N, it would be okay. Harry trusted her, a lot. Enough to tell her about how the Dursleys really treated him and even cried in her arms a few times. He never told anyone about crying in her arms though. She was a source of comfort for him which made knowing that she was his fated mate a bit more acceptable.

Y/N took a whiff of the potion much later and smelled Harry: _**the smell of fresh rain, chocolate, a warm crackling fire, parchment, and treacle**_ **tart**. Her face remained impassive after she recognized the smell. She glanced over at Harry, carefully watching his expression. She knew that he had presented as something but she had no idea what. Her guess was it definitely wasn't Beta. Beta and Alpha pairings had lower fertility rates making the pairing far less common.

She wouldn't mind either way. Y/N was a good friend of Harry's and she'd support him no matter what. She was quite happy with this arrangement since it meant she could support him for the rest of his life. Harry was awfully selfless, to the point where it was a flaw. Y/N was the one who had to stop others from taking advantage of him, repeatedly. Not that she minded.

* * *

Word started to spread that Harry Potter was an Omega a few days after he smelled Amortentia. No one knew who started it, but the rumor grew and people began to ask him. Harry started to feel anxious when people kept asking him about it. Was it a bad thing he was an Omega?

Some people flat out denied the possibility that Harry was an Omega: "The Chosen One couldn't be weak. Aren't Omegas weak?"

The more people talked about it, the sicker Harry felt inside. He felt terrified of the question, even Ron and Hermione wanted to know. The only person who remained completely uninterested was Y/N, his fated mate. She continued to tell people it was none of their business and made it quite clear she was not going to tolerate nosy gossipers. Harry stuck to her like glue so he wouldn't have to answer their questions.

Honestly, it was a good thing that they couldn't see his marking. Madam Pomfrey taught them an enchantment to hide it, something Harry immediately cast on himself.

However, some people wanted to confirm the rumors. One of those people was Draco Malfoy. _Imagine how humiliated Saint Potter would be if I showed everyone he was an Omega_ , Malfoy thought smugly. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

While Harry was on his way to Potions with Slytherin, Draco accosted him in the hallway. Harry had gone without Y/N since she was still talking to Professor McGonagall. It was just Hermione, Ron, and himself. Two Betas and one Omega against Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy was an Alpha, so were Crabbe and Goyle. The only Beta was Pansy, who clung to Draco like a leech.

Draco smirked at Harry, "Hey Potter." He spat Harry's last name as though it was something absolutely disgusting.

Harry stiffened wondering what Malfoy would do to him this time. His heart hammered in his chest with fear. Hermione was shouting at Malfoy to sod off, though he could barely hear that over his heartbeat.

Draco ignored Hermione and released his pheromones. They washed over the area, thick with an air of dominance. _Submit to him_ , Harry's body screamed and he nearly collapsed against the wall. Even Hermione and Ron stopped trying to resist. That was why Alphas were not supposed to randomly flaunt their pheromones. It caused everyone to struggle not to obey them, almost on the same level as an Imperius curse. Not only that, doing what Draco did could cause some Omegas to enter a state of premature heat.

Y/N had turned the corner when she sensed Alpha pheromones. At first, she thought that perhaps it was a rut, but then she smelled Harry's submission along with Hermione's and Ron's. Her eyes darkened, _this was intentional_. Whoever did this was going to be in BIG trouble.

"Alphas should not be flaunting their pheromones like that Malfoy," she snarled at him, holding him against the wall. "Or did Daddy not tell you that?"

Malfoy paled at the sight of her piercing eyes staring straight into his as she held him by the collar. Y/N had always ignored Malfoy's antics to some degree, but enough was enough. For all the times he tried to get her to show what made her an Alpha, this one was successful. But he wasn't going to like what happened as a result of his success.

She tilted her head at him, maintaining eye contact as she released her pheromones straight at Draco. At this point, she could hear footsteps of what sounded like McGonagall rushing towards the scene. After all, she was the nearest professor and an Alpha. No doubt, Malfoy would be spending a few months in detention for the stunt he pulled. 

However, Y/N was far from done with him. "Ferret. Don't think that you can traipse around messing with my friends freely," she growled, releasing even more of her pheromones at Malfoy. He started to shake from the overwhelming strength and her dark expression. "I'm a fox. Don't mess with something above you on the food chain."

Y/N knew that Malfoy was a ferret due to the Animagus course they had taken as Alphas. It was something many Alphas had an affinity for due to their supposedly "animalistic" side. She was a fox, his Animagi's natural predator. That daft fool really couldn't accept that he was a weakling.

With that, she let go of Malfoy, stopped exuding her pheromones, and watched him crumple to the floor. He had a wet spot in his pants where he peed himself from the terrifying situation.

With a shaky voice, Malfoy said, "My father will hear about this."

"When hasn't he? While you're at it, ask him to buy you a diaper."

With that, Y/N walked off towards her friends who were all looking pretty shaken up by what happened in the hallway. "Are you all okay?"

Hermione and Ron nodded shakily as they slowly collected themselves after the pheromone incident. By now Professor McGonagall was at the scene and demanding to know what happened. While Hermione explained the incident, Y/N tended to Harry who was still shaking from the experience.

"I felt like he could overpower me and do whatever he wanted," Harry whispered, still horrified. He hated feeling helpless and weak which was exactly how Malfoy made him feel. "I felt so scared."

Y/N pulled him into a hug, holding him close as his shaking slowly subsided. Professor McGonagall had now made it over to them after hearing everyone else's account of the incident.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Better now," he said quietly, almost inaudible.

"He said he's better now," Y/N said as she rubbed his back. "From what I smelled, I think Malfoy was trying to force a premature heat."

"He will be serving detention for three months," Professor McGonagall replied before asking Y/N, "Is Harry borderline or alright enough to go to class?"

"I think resting in the Hospital Wing would do him some good," Y/N said as she glanced at Harry's face. "Although you may want to check on the crowd, I think I smelled at least one Omega getting close to heat from Malfoy's stupid idea."

* * *

After that incident, whispers surrounded Harry like a smothering cloud since it was now publicly confirmed that he was an Omega. Most people weren't sure what to think anymore, their idea of Harry broken by the fact he was an Omega. But no one really talked about it further than noting he was an Omega since the L/N family was backing him.

Y/N stuck to his side at all times, refusing to let Harry out of sight. They had spoken at length about being fated mates and came to the agreement that Y/N would care for Harry when he had a heat. He also learned that she didn't react to Omega heats and didn't have monthly ruts.

The best part came when she told him that starting this summer he was permanently staying with her family. Her family had already taken the legal procedures and requested the Dursleys give guardianship of Harry to them. He would never have to return to Privet Drive again.

Harry felt happy and very safe once they made their bond official. People didn't dare harass him, even though he was an Omega. He didn't lose his friends because of it and he was still able to stay in the Wizarding community. Everything worked out just fine as Y/N promised it would. Best of all, he had someone who deeply cared about him as his life partner.

As for Malfoy, he avoided Harry like the plague. Y/N had shown a terrifying display of how she would react to anyone messing with her mate. Even his father had told Draco not to mess with Harry for fear of Y/N's retaliation.

After all, only fools mess with something higher than them on the food chain.


End file.
